one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leeroy Jenkins vs TR-8R
Description This One Minute Melee features Leeroy Jenkins from World of Warcraft and TR-8R from Star Wars The Force Awakens. Will the One Man Idiot triumph in his reckless strategy or will the Paragon of Loyalty destroy this dastardly traitor? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro ''Random Ass Planet- Abandoned Imperial Base ''Cue Music 1 "All right, listen up everybody. Now, this base has given us a lot of trouble in the past so we'd better stick firmly to the plan this time." "We've got Leeroy stationed on lookout duty. If nobody's watching our backs, the Whelps will overwhelm us before you can say f*ck me." "Um, Jamaal." "Not now kid. Anyway once we're in-" "DUDE! LEEROY'S GONE FROM HIS POST!" "Then where the hell is he?!" Right on cue, the raid group heard the familiar battle cry of "All right chums, lets do this! LEEROY JEEEEENKIIIINS!" The paladin's cries alerted the surrounding Whelps to his group's position with many a mighty roar. "Goddammit Leeory..." "So what are chances of success now Abdhul?" "I'm coming up with a negative 65.26 percent (repeating of course) chance of survival." "Well f*ck me." Leeroy didn't stick around to see the rest of his team get wrecked by the ambushing dragons. "Come on chums, hurry up!" Leeroy yelled as loud as he could before being interrupted by- "TRAITOR!" Cue Music 2 A Stormtrooper, clad in shiny white armor had arrived on the scene, carrying a blaster rifle and a shield. He had come to deal with waht he despised more than anything else in the galaxy: traitors. "I see, a challenger approaches. Well bring it on! LEEROY JENKINS!" The paladin screamed before rushing the Stormtrooper with his blade. TR-8R responded by tossing his blaster and shield to the ground. "I see you have no loyalty whatsoever." He brought out his trusted stun baton, spun it around his hand, and prepared for honourable battle. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! Leeroy Made the first move attempting to pierce the Stormtrooper through the heart. TR-8R was having none of that and casually smacked the blade away with his baton. Jenkins lost his balance from the blow, opening him up for a shocking three hit combo. “Ha! Is that your best? Have at thee you foolish fool!” Jenkins taunted. Taking less risk, the paladin began treating the battle as an actual sword fight. Blow after blow was parried. Desperate to create an opening, Leeroy aimed a kick to TR-8R’s nether region. “You’re gonna get Caged!” …”GAH! How did you even?” Leeroy recoiled his foot in pain, obviously not the result he would have planned for. TR-8R simply grabbed the paladin by the face and started dragging him along the ground in response. As Jenkins attempted to get up, he found himself getting punted to the floor yet again. “Damn! This guy’s no noob!” Sensing an opportunity, Leeroy threw a handful of sand into the Stormtrooper’s face and sprinted to the abandoned blaster rifle. Leeroy, now packing heat opened fire on the dazed TR-8R. “You should never have crossed me you son of a bitch!” TR-8R took the brunt of a few blasts but was relatively unharmed by them. “Why won’t you die?! I know you don’t have any nanomachines son!” Leeroy yelled. Shaking his head in what seemed to be disappointment; TR-8R did what he does best. With a multitude of sick spins from the Stormtrooper’s stun baton, Leeroy’s blaster bolts were being perfectly deflected back at him. Leeroy was still shooting blindly, failing to notice the stream of blasts heading to him. Jenkins’s armor kept him from being crippled but he felt every bolt that struck his body hard. He reached into his inventory to feast on the fried chicken he had been saving for such a desperate situation. He almost failed to notice a Thermal Detonator roll to his fight as he continued eating. Jenkins rolled away at the last second, only taking a small part of the blast. What remained of his chicken was simply ash on the ground. “How dare you!? Insignificant speck of feculent SCUM!” Jenkins cried out in rage. Feeling reinvigorated, Leeroy leapt into the fray with another mighty yell of “LEEROY JENKINS!” TR-8R uttered a simple response of “Pathetic traitor.” He began clashing with Leeroy’s blade once again. Their weapons were locked, both fighters leaning in with the intent to kill. TIME’S RUNNING OUT! Leeroy was quickly tiring and was desperate to finish off his enemy swiftly. He tried to grab TR-8R with his free hand only to have it caught and crushed in the Stormtrooper’s grip. “GAH!” Such a mistake would prove disastrous for the paladin. 3… His free hand quickly lost control of the blade as it was accidentally thrown to the floor. TR-8R took his stun baton and forcefully shoved it into Leeroy’s chest. 2… The pain was immense, his armor began to crumble, but the reckless traitor refused to go down like a chump. 1… “At… least… I… have… CHICKEN!” were Leeroy’s last words before his eyes popped out of his sockets. KO! TR-8R spun his baton around in victory as Leeroy dropped to the floor. Leeroy's raid group, who had been saved by TR-8R at the last second could only applaud in awe. They had learned the true meaning of loyalty on that day. "Pfft. He might have survived if he stuck to the plan and used Divine Intervention." "Leeroy, you were such an idiot." Results Cue Music 3 THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TR-8R! Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees